Development Technical Officer Insarn
Development Technical Officer Insarn appeared in 2011 TV series called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Development Technical Officer Insarn (開発技官インサーン''Kaihatsu Gikan Insān'') is Zangyack's mad scientist, supplying the Action Commanders with powerful weapons and modifications. Using a special gun-shaped controller, she can fire the Gigant Horse's enlargement cannons to resurrect defeated Action Commanders and make them grow giant. She uses the Operation Magnum (オペレーションマグナム Operēshon Magunamu) tool in combat to fire an energy whip and the Shoulder Catapult (ショルダーカタパルト Shorudā Kataparuto) armor to release a barrage of poisoned missiles. Prior to her membership in Zangyack, Insarn was an alien who went to the same high school as Jealousto. The male alien tried to express his love for her but she rejected him. Nonetheless, Jealousto swore to do whatever she wanted, which she remembered during her position in Zangyack. While she went to assist Warz Gill in the second invasion of Earth, she rarely appeared on the planet, save when she fell in love with Kyosuke Jinnai and caused a series of bizarre events that ended with her love redirected to Action Commander Jealousto until his defeat by Shinken GokaiOh, after which she asked for him to be jettisoned. When the Gokaigers and Hurricanegers joined forces, Insarn fought against Nanami Nono (HurricaneBlue) with Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) and Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who defeated her. Insarn was rivaled by another highly skilled Zangyack scientist, Zaien, the one that turned Sid Bamick into Barizorg. When he arrived on the Gigant Horse in Earth's orbit, Insarn suspected that he was after her position, though he assured her he wasn't. She seemed happy to enlarge him, likely taking satisfaction in his first destruction. Insarn, along with Barizorg, accompanied Warz Gill and an army of Gormin when he confronted Pollution President Babatcheed leading the Gaiark remnant in a rival invasion of Earth. The Zangyack and the Gaiark fought each other until the Gokaigers arrived and attacked Gaiark. Warz decided that it was best to leave so both sides would be weakened. Later, after finding that she had no further place in the Zangyack, Insarn decides to go after the Gokaigers in the Great Insarn to prove her worth to Ackdos. Four Sugormin took on GoZyuJin while her robo took on GokaiOh. It was literally disarmed by Gokaioh using the Greater Powers of the Changemen and the Maskmen before being destroyed by Shinken GokaiOh's Gokai Samurai Slash. Forced to eject when her robot was destroyed, she was joined by four Dogormin sent by Dyrandoh as backup. The Gokaigers responded by changing into representatives of the five last teams whose Greater Powers they collected, and Captain Marvelous as VulEagle took on Insarn while the other four fought a Dogormin each. After the Dogormin were destroyed, Insarn was finished off by the Gokai Galleon Buster's Rising Strike. Insarn was livid of her fate before she exploded. Insarn was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by Space Raider after the revival of Madou Demon King Psycho. They proceeded to attack the gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and Kamen Rider Ichigo. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Being a scientist working for the Zangyack, Insarn loves to invent weapons and sees her work as a special position. Her reason for working for the empire is so that she can achieve what she believes is her destiny to become the greatest scientist in the universe. Despite this, she is shown to get along well with her comrades and is extremely loyal to the Zangyack cause, whether she is working under Warz Gill or Ackdos Gill. She seems to be popular among the male Action Commanders, one of them being an old friend who was in love with Insarn since they went to high school and several others wanting special modifications. She takes her job seriously to the point where she worries that other Zangyack scientists such as Zaien would take her place. See Also * Levira Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Scientists Category:Characters Portrayed by Kikuko Inoue Category:Characters Portrayed by Masaru Obayashi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Metal Heroes Universe Category:Poisonous Creatures